Super Hero Crusade
Super Hero Crusade (Japanese: スーパーヒーロークルセイド Hepburn: Sūpā Hīrō Kuruseido) is an upcoming tactical role-playing game based on the Crusade System card games developed by Tom Create and B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Games. The game features characters, story and mecha from many popular anime, manga, tokusatsu and video game series, as well as series from Cartoon Network. The game is to be release for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One on October 23, 2014 worldwide. Super Hero Crusade is a part of the Compati Hero, Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series, which are all also produced by Bandai Namco. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Aura Battler Dunbine **New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Brain Powerd *Panzer World Galient **Panzer World Galient: Crest of Iron *Keroro Gunso *Mighty Cat Masked Niyander *The Brave Express Might Gaine *Overman King Gainer *Haō Taikei Ryū Knight *Valvrave the Liberator *Kamen Rider **Kamen Rider Black **Kamen Rider Black RX **Kamen Rider W **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Wizard *Ultra Series **Ultraman **Ultra Seven **Ultraman Tiga **Ultraman Mebius **Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial **Ultraman Ginga *Super Dimension Fortress Macross **Macross: Do You Remember Love? **Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 *Macross 7 **Macross Dynamic 7 *Macross Zero *Samurai Jack *Ben 10: Omniverse *Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *UFO Robot Grendizer *Getter Robo Armageddon *Star Driver *Darker than Black: The Black Contractor Characters Bee Media Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto Bones Darker than Black: The Black Contractor *Hei *Yin *Huang *Mao Star Driver *Takuto Tsunashi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Cartoon Network Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Fourarms *Rook Blonko Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku (NPC) Studio Nue Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love?/Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay (NPC) Macross 7/Macross Dynamic 7 *Basara Nekki Macross Zero *Shin Kudo Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau *Todd Guinness *Shion Zaba *Silky Mau Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami The Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Flit Asuno *Asemu Asuno *Kio Asuno Haō Taikei Ryū Knight *Adeu Waltham Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Keroro Gunso *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Mighty Cat Masked Niyander *Nyago/Masked Niyander *Miko/Junior Niyander *Pidori (NPC) Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Panzer World Galient/Panzer World Galient: Crest of Iron *Jordy Volder Valvrave the Liberator *Haruto Tokishima Toei Kamen Rider UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga Cast Bee Media Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Kouji Kabuto Bones Cast *Jason Liebrecht - Hei *Matthew Mercer - Takuto Tsunashi *Brina Palencia - Yin *John Swasey - Huang *Kent Williams - Mao Brain's Base Cast *Lex Lang - Ryouma Nagare *Chris Sabat - Benkei Kuruma *Kirk Thornton - Hayato Jin Cartoon Network Cast *Greg Baldwin - Aku *John DiMaggio - Four Arms *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko Studio Nue Cast *Johnny Young Bosch - Shin Kudo *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Steve Van Vormer - Basara Nekki Sunrise Cast *John Burgmeier - Jordy Volder *Collen Clinkenbeard - Kio Asuno, Nyago/Masked Niyander *Ed Cunningham - Might Gaine *Lucien Dodge - Amuro Ray *John Gremillion - Todd Guinness *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro, Yuu Isami *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama, Shion Zaba *Kate Higges - Silky Mau, Miko/Junior Niyander *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Chuck Huber - Kururu *Matthew Mercer - Asemu Asuno *Max Mittelman - Haruto Tokishima *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Jamieson Price - Flit Asuno *Roger Craig Smith - Banjō Haran *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Michael Sinterniklaas - Maito Senpuuji *Steve Staley - Banagher Links, Seabook Arno *Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Eric Vale - Adeu Waltham *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau Toei Cast *Robbie Daymond - Kamen Rider Fourze *Yuri Low - Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari) *Xander Mobius - Kamen Rider Wizard *Sam Rigel - Kamen Rider Double (Philip) *Chris Sabat - Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Keith Silverstein - Duke Fleed *Eric Vale - Kamen Rider OOO Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Johnny Young Bosch - Ultraman Zero *Wayne Grayson - Ultraman Tiga *Yuri Lowthenal - Ultraman Mebius *Chris Sabat - Ultra Seven *John Swasey - Ultraman *Sam Vincent - Ultraman Ginga Japanese Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Mayumi Asano - Nyago/Masked Niyander *Tatsumi Bunta - Aku *Misato Fukuen - Yin *Sota Fukushi - Kamen Rider Fourze *Jun Fukuyama - Ultraman Mebius *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Yuuki Hiroshi - Adeu Waltham *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Maito Senpuuji *Sōichirō Hoshi - Ben Tennyson, Kira Yamato *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Masaru Ikeda - Huang *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Mika Inai - Miko/Junior Niyander *Kazuhiko Inoue - Flit Asuno *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryouma Nagare *Shozo Izuka - Benkei Kuruma *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Jordy Volder *Renn Kiriyama - Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari) *Hidenobu Kiuchi - Hei *Fuminori Komatsu - Rook Blonko *Takehito Koyasu - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Takeshi Kusao - Dororo *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei, Takuto Tsunashi, Ultraman Zero *Showtaro Morikubo - Banjō Haran *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Shigeru Nakahara - Shion Zaba, Shō Zama *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Hidemi Osaka - Todd Guinness *Ryōta Ōsaka - Haruto Tokishima *Ikuya Sawaki - Mao *Shunya Shiraishi - Kamen Rider Wizard *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Masaki Suda - Kamen Rider Double (Philip) *Tanuki Sugino - Four Arms *Kenichi Suzumura - Shin Kudo *Kōsuke Toriumi - Asemu Asuno *Yumi Touma - Cecily Fairchild *Kouji Tsujitani - Seabook Arno *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links *Tsuyoshi Uda - Jack *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed *Kazutomi Yamamoto - Kio Asuno *Keiko Yokozawa - Silky Mau Gameplay The game is driven by a manga style narrative where conversations are held between characters during each mission with 2D animated cutscenes. The game also has fully voiced dialogue. Each mission takes place on a grid-like level where each unit occupies one space on the map. The player selects the heroes to be deployed for the mission and is presented with a Mission Trigger and a Secret Shock. Each one of these represents a goal for the user to achieve in the level. Successfully completing the Secret Shock will spawn a new wave of bonus enemies that offers bonus experience. The story progresses when the objective for the Mission Trigger is reached which spawns new enemies and unlocks the Boss Break objective. Completing the Boss Break objective moves the mission story forward again and summons the final wave of enemies. If all mission objectives are cleared, the last remaining enemy in the stage will enter a Last Stand mode where it powers up and rewards more experience on defeat. Clearing all the enemies in the level or clearing the main objective in the mission will end the mission. The missions are separated into turns where the player has the chance to move and attack with each of their heroes. After the turn is passed, the enemy turn begins and each enemy will be controlled by the computer AI. If two units engage each other, the player will have the opportunity to attack, defend, dodge, or use an item or card. Once the user has selected their action, a skippable 3D cutscene is shown depicted the battle sequence. Each unit has a limited number of attacks which each costs a certain amount of energy. If there is insufficient energy the hero cannot attack. The game uses the cards from the Crusade System card game. The cards have 5 colors: Blue, Green, Red, Black and Purple. Blue cards focus on general defensive tactics, Green cards are focused on swarming the emery units and beating them in sheer numbers and dealing massive effect damage to the emery units, Red cards give units extra energy, Black cards are capable of wiping out massive amounts of units and Purple cards provide a temporary buff or replenishes stats when used in a mission. Trivia *Ben 10: Omniverse will retell the Increason Arc in the game with elements from after it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers